This invention lies primarily in the field of fishing devices, or in the field of devices for fishermen, although it may be used in other fields of endeavor where small diameter flexible cords or wires are used. This device provides a simple and rapid method of grasping the end of a line or cord, obviating the need of tying a knot in such a line or cord.
In the use of fish lines and other small diameter cords, to attach an applicance such as lures, hooks or other tackle to the cord, it is necessary to thread the cord through a loop or opening in the appliance and to tie a knot in the end of the cord. With very small cords it is difficult to make such knots, particularly under field conditions. Therefore, this device is of considerable value in making quick connections between a cord and a device.